fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Arcadia
Arcadia - czarodziejka pochodząca z Linphei. Dziewczyna dopiero szuka swojego powołania, większość życia spędziła w domu, zaś jej rodzice niezbyt chętnie uczyli ją wykorzystywania magicznych mocy. Fakt, że jest medium odkryła sama. (...) Osobowość Charakter Arcadii ukształtowały jej przeżycia. W przeszłości była zdecydowanie bardziej otwarta na otaczający ją świat, wszędzie widziała kolory, czuła zapachy. To dzięki jej matce która była dla niej najbliższą osobą. Po tym jak rodzice dziewczyny odeszli świat Arcadii wyblakł. Zamknęła się w sobie przebywając jedynie w towarzystwie kart które były najbliższą jej sercu pamiątką po rodzicach. Z nowymi opiekunami, mimo że są to członkowie jej rodziny przebywała tylko wtedy kiedy musiała a i Astoria oraz Linton czy Briar nie kwapili się do tego by nawiązać z Arcadią głębszą więź. To zamknięcie we własnym świecie mocno odbiło się nie tylko na jej relacjach z rówieśnikami (i nie tylko) ale i ocenach. Aecadia bez reszty poświęcała się kartom próbując nawiązać z nimi więź wierząc że w ten sposób nigdy nie zapomni o rodzicach. Nie dbała także o swój wygląd, chociaż ciotka nie raz i nie dwa zabierała Arcadię do psychologów nic to nie dawało. Arcadia odrzucała od siebie wszelką pomoc. Nie czuła się samotna a...zaszczuta. (...) (...) Wygląd Arkadia to niska nastolatka o beżowej karnacji i wątłej sylwetce. Jej włosy są czekoladowej barwy z jasno fioletowym ombre, sięgają jej ud. Dziewczyna ma duże oczy o fiołkowej barwie, wąskie, beżowe usta oraz delikatnie zarysowane fioletowe brwi. Zwykle ubiera się w kreacje o zielonej bądź fioletowej barwie. Na lewym łuku brwiowym ma bliznę spowodowaną rozcięciem go podczas upadku z omdlenia. Relacje 'Rodzice' Arkadię obecnie wychowuje ciocia - Sirvard. Zarówno matka dziewczyny jak i jej ojciec jakiś czas temu zginęli w wypadku podczas pracy. Byli oni kierowcami. 'Rodzeństwo' Arkadia jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' W Alfei uczy się nieco starsza kuzynka (córka ciotki) Arkadii - Astoria, dziewczyna posiada również kuzyna Lintona, który mieszka i pracuje na Linphei. 'Przyjaciele' Arkadia jest raczej typem samotniczki, dla której najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są szkicownik i ołówek. Pomimo tego ostatnimi czasy zaprzyjaźniła się z Atlantą oraz Astrą. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna praktycznie nie posiada bliższych sobie osób poza rodziną, z rówieśniczek kojarzy jedynie Chrysantę, bawiły się razem jako dzieci, było to spory kawał czasu temu i więź między nimi znacznie osłabła. 'Miłość' Boop 'Wrogowie' Arkadia stara się nie robić sobie wrogów, lecz szczerze zniesmaczają ją osoby na siłę narzucające komuś swój gust do sztuki czy muzyki i typowe "ciasnogłowe cebule". W szkole znielubiła Marinellę. Uważa ją za oszustkę, ale mało kto wierzy zarówno Arcadii jak i podzielającej jej zdanie Atlancie. 'Pupile' Arcadia jest posiadaczką fretki imieniem Cookie. Od niedawna dogląda także jeża, którego uratowała po znalezieniu w lasach niedaleko Alfei. Nadała mu imię Ono (czyt. Unu). 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą wróżką Arkadii jest Lotos. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Instynkt' - Arkadia posiada coś na rodzaj instynktu, który podpowiada jej, czy za chwilę wydarzy się coś niebezpiecznego dla jej życia. *'Przeczucia' - Dziewczyna miewa pojedyncze wizje z których nauczyła się odczytywać najbliższą przyszłość. *'Medium' - Arkadia jest w stanie kontaktować się z duszami zmarłych osób. Zdolność tą odkryła w sobie kiedy była dzieckiem, dorastała z tym, wobec czego nie boi się kiedy dusze przychodzą do niej, by się wyżalić. *'Tarcze obronne i kule energii' - jako czarodziejka Arkadia może wytworzyć osobistą, prostą tarczę obronną, a także atakować pojedynczymi wiązkami energii oraz kulami. Jej moce w tym zakresie są dosyć słabe. *'"Podróżowanie w duszy"' - (...) *'Rapowanie' - Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' Arcadia swoje prace zachowuje dla siebie, ponieważ uważa, że nie są wystarczająco dobre, lecz osoby, które chociaż przez chwilę miały okazję zobaczyć szkic w wykonaniu Arcadii chwaliły go. (..) Wstydzi się tego co tworzy, ponieważ uważa swoje prace za płaskie, że naprawdę trudno "wyciągnąć" od niej rysunek. Nigdy nie rysowała dla pieniędzy, płacenie za prace plastyczne uważa za rzecz obrzydliwą. Arkadia sztuką interesuje się w szerszym zakresie, nie tylko rysunkiem. Uwielbia chodzić do teatru, czytać wiersze czy fotografować. Podziwia także osoby układające rzeźby z kwiatów. Informacje *'Pupilki:' - Fretka imieniem Cookie. *'Pixie' - Lotus - Pixie, która ma dar wpływania na emocje. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Sorbet winogronowy. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Chłodne, pastelowe odcienie fioletu i zieleni. *'Hobby:' - Rysunek, wróżenie. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Fretki. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Sympatyczny, nieco wycofany ze społeczeństwa i najlepiej by nie lubił głośnej muzyki i nie był "Bad Boy'em". *'Ulubiony film:' - Dokumenty, ekranizacje biografii. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Zmuszania kogoś do lubienia tego samego co inna osoba, rocka i wyzywających ludzi. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Soul i o dziwo... house. *'Ulubione buty:' - Balerinki. *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' - Arkadia raczej nie używa zaklęć, lecz gdyby miała wybrać swoją faworyzowaną moc, byłby to instynkt. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Używa charakterystycznych perfum o zapachu lawendy. *Na szyi nosi specjalny amulet, który ma za zadanie odstraszać złe duchy i nieczyste moce. *Zwykle jej dłonie ubrudzone są kredkami bądź tuszem. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pomimo swojego pochodzenia nie ma silnej więzi z naturą. Mało tego, nie ma ręki do roślin. *"Stara" Arcadia inspirowana była (wygląd, charakter) Violettą z gry "Słodki flirt". *Jej imię pochodzi od słowa "Arcana", które z łaciny oznacza "wtajemniczenie, wiedza tajemna". *Nawiązuje to z kolei do jednej z nazw kart tarota ("Wielkie Arkana"), a to pokrywa się ze zdolnościami dziewczyny do wróżenia. *Imię jej fretki to angielskie słowo oznaczające "Ciastko". *Ma farbowane włosy. Jej naturalny kolor włosów to czarny. *Jest biseksualna. *Głosu Arkadii mogłaby użyczać Karolina Kalina, która podkłada głos Łasce w polskiej wersji językowej "Overwatch". *Arcadia jest "odbiciem" wyobrażam to sobie tak - lustro, które jest popękane. Astry W związku z tym w pewnym stopniu utożsamiam się z Arcadią, tą nową. *Jeż jest symbolem rodziny jej ojca. Pochodzenie thumb|leftLinphea - Linphea jest planetą ściśle związaną z naturą, która przejawia się obfitą ilością magicznych roślin i zwierząt, czym znacznie wyróżnia się od innych planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Mieszkańcy Linphei żyją w zgodzie z otaczającą ich przyrodą, aby okazać jej szacunek i zachować jej piękno. Z tego, co można zaobserwować w serii, mieszkańcy Linphei są bardzo związani z naturą i żyją wysoko w koronach drzew. Ze względu na to, zdają się nie wykazywać lęku przed wysokościami, co możemy zaobserwować u Flory w odcinku "Łzy Czarnej Wierzby", która z łatwością przeskakuje przez cienki, chwiejący się, tkany most wykonany z winorośli i kwiatów. Istnieje również Rada Pradawnych na Linphei. Na planecie panuje monarchia, tak jak na większości planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Od autorki Galeria Arkadia pierwszy portret.jpg Arkadia koncepty.jpg Arkadia ID.jpg Arkadia symbol.jpg Arkadia n ID.jpg Arkadia ozdoba.jpg Arkadia NDID.jpg Arcadia nowa twarz.jpg Arcadia ID.jpg Astra i Arcadia szybki szkic.jpg Arcadia gwiazdka 2019.jpg|Gwiazdka 2019. Arcadia z kartą szkic.jpg Stroje Arkadia BP.jpg Arcadia Halloween 2019.jpg Przemiany Arkadia Charmix.jpg|Stary Charmix Arkadia Enchantix.jpg|Stary Enchantix Arcadia nowa przemiana.jpg Meta timeline *'Wrzesień 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Arkadią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'07.10.18' - Arkadia opuszcza brudnopis. Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Linphea